letterkennyfandomcom-20200213-history
Puppers
Puppers Premium Lager, usually referred to simply as Puppers, is the preferred beer of the characters on Letterkenny. Indeed, to date it is the only brand of beer mentioned by name on the show. Starting with Season 2, almost every episode has featured one or more of the Hicks, in particular, drinking a Puppers or wishing for one, or saying in exasperation A pupper is a simply a puppy or any dog in the variety of Internet slang known as DoggoLingo; a drawing of a golden retriever features prominently on the label. Puppers was entirely fictional at the release of Season 2, on Christmas Day, 2016. In 2017, craft brewer Stack Brewing released an authorized American-style lager under this name, and produced another batch in 2018, both sold exclusively in Ontario. Introduction Puppers was introduced to the show gradually. While Gus N' Bru whiskey, the other staple alcohol of the town, was shown as early as Super Soft Birthday (the second episode of Letterkenny, which also established Ruffles All-Dressed Potato Chips as a favourite snack), no beer was mentioned by name at all in the first season. Throughout Season 1, any beer bottles had been turned so that the labels were hidden or otherwise obscured. Label At the start of A Fuss at the Ag Hall, the first episode of Season 2, Wayne, Dan, and Daryl are seen drinking Puppers bottles at the produce stand, with Wayne's bottle conspicuously turned to be in view of the camera. A similar scene with similar prominent display of the bottle is found in every episode of the season; however, the beer is not mentioned by name, and when Wayne orders a beer at the resto-bar in Relationships, he asks only for a "pint of lager, please, something local." Name The name of the beer, and its associated catchphrase, finally appears in the cold open for Puck Bunny, the second episode of Season 3. Catchphrase "Get this guy a fuckin' Puppers" is solidified as a catchphrase for saying someone needs to calm down or look at the big picture in Les Hiques, two episodes later, as Daryl complains about the French. It is used no fewer than six times in that episode, all to Daryl. The beer's in-universe motto, "Who's a good beer?" can also be seen in posters and other background matter in later episodes. Stack Brewing On June 9, 2017, Stack Brewing Co., a craft brewer based in Sudbury, where Letterkenny is filmed, announced that they would be producing a real-life brew called Puppers Premium Lager, in cooperation with New Metric Media, Play Fun Games Pictures and DHX Media. Unlike in the show, where Puppers is always consumed from brown glass bottles, Stack's Puppers was only available for purchase in 473mL (16 fl. oz.) aluminum cans. It was sold online as well as at selected LCBO outlets. Two associated pop-up shops operated from 5 to 7pm on June 29, 2017 at Peddler’s Pub in Sudbury and at Get Well in Toronto, prior to the release of Season 3 on Canada Day (July 1). Another "pup-up shop" ran on May 17, 2018 at 277 Queen Street in Toronto, near the Crave offices. Fans were invited to bring their dogs to have their pictures taken and printed on a souvenir can. Several of these were selected to be featured on cans in the "Canada Day litter." On May 18, Lisa Codrington (Gail) and Kamilla Kowal (Bonnie McMurray) also showed, to pour samples of Gus N' Bru (Toronto Star). The RateBeer.com rating for Puppers Premium Lager is currently 2.57 out of 5 stars.Category:Letterkenny universe